haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
XKILLER DA MANx
xKILLER DA MANx Killer is from New Zealand, and is the only person to have fallen in the water on the final obstacle of Stage One twice. xKILLER DA MANx made his first appearance back in Tournament 8 when he was the 32nd competitor to go on Stage One. His run wasn't shown in the wrap-up episode for Tournament 8, but it was seen in his Tournament 10 profile. He made it to the Jumping Spider but on the third jump, he slid over the end of it and failed just short of completing the obstacle. He came back for Tournament 9 when he was #29 out of 50, and this time he made it all the way to the end of Stage One but fell in the gap between the final block of the Final Climb and the ending platform to Stage One. Then in Tournament 10 he returned and this time he was able to beat the Final Climb and make it to Stage Two. On Stage Two he lost a lot of time when he fell down on the Salmon Ladder, but he still made it to the top with 27 seconds left. He then rushed the Balance Tank and fell over the front end of the ball as it hit the stopper. He returned in Tournament 11 when he was able to make it to the end of Stage One again, but this time when he got to the Rope Climb, he made the first jump across but then walked backwards and fell off as he was trying to set up for the next jump up. In Tournament 12 though he put on his best performance by not only beating Stage One again but beating Stage Two with the second fastest time losing to XxAlfaPumaxX by less than a tenth of a second. But in Stage Three he failed the transfer from the 3rd ledge to the 4th ledge of the Crazy Cliffhanger. Then came a tragic failure for xKILLER DA MANx in Tournament 13. Although he made a time-saving manoeuvre on the exit of the Pole Maze, xKILLER DA MANx failed the climb of the Slider jump when he jumped from too low on the second to last ledge. Thus giving his worst ever performance since his debut in Tournament 8. Tournament 14, xKILLER DA MANx would redeem himself of his early previous failure. While digested, he was shown clearing Stage One. On Stage Two xKILLER would fall on the Balance Tank when he rolled it too fast, and touched the track. This was his 2nd time failing the Balance Tank. In Tournament 15, xKILLER DA MANx would clear Stage One consecutively for his first time. On Stage Two, KILLER was digested, and shown beating the Balance Tank which had previously took him out. But KILLER would fail the Metal Spin. Tournament 16, xKILLER DA MANx would clear Stage One for the third time in a row. Stage Two, KILLER would beat the Metal Spin and clear Stage Two for the 2nd time in his career. xKILLER DA MANx on Stage Three, would beat his personal best, beating the Crazy Cliffhanger. KILLER was able to beat the Sidewinder and the first section of the Vertical Limit Kai and make the transfer, but would rush the jump to the 6th ledge. In Tournament 17, with high expectations, xKILLER DA MANx would shockingly go out on the 3rd Obstacle, the Rolling Escargot when he dismounted too early. This marked the worst performance he's ever had. Tournament 18, xKILLER DA MANx would only go one step further, failing the Jump Hang Kai. Tournament 19, xKILLER DA MANx would beat the Jump Hang Kai, and get even further into Stage One, but would fall on the Flying Chute. This would be the first time xKILLER DA MANx has failed Stage One three consecutive times. In Tournament 20, xKILLER DA MANx would unfortunately fail the Cooked Wall, and Stage One for the fourth time in a row. Regeneration Era In Tournament 21, xKILLER DA MANx was looking great on Stage One, and it seemed like he was going to be only the 2nd person to clear Stage One, unfortunately, he jumped too early on the Swift Cylinder, causing him to overshoot the landing platform. Tournament Results Trivia *Only competitor to fail both the Final Climb and the Rope Climb on the First Stage *Has competed in every Tournament since Tournament 8